


Our small star

by IzzyColl



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyColl/pseuds/IzzyColl
Summary: Lexa and Clarke have been together for some time, but life has a way of changing paths, what will be the next step? Are they going to stick together or go their separate ways?





	Our small star

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic and English isn't my first language.  
> This is just a small one shot from a little idea I had.

The lights of the city glowed like stars against the dark of night, apartments, restaurants, houses, bars and offices. Life goes on normally, but inside a small star, on top of a tower, two souls met in a frozen moment.

Tears streamed from the pairs of eyes that stared at each other, trapped like two children in a staring contest. In both their minds the same thoughts followed: "How did we get here?".

So many good moments, so many joys, so many laughs, sweet messages that friends made fun off, so many silly fights solved with a joke or a kiss, more serious ones about their work and their families, others less important about the dishes in the sink or the wet towel on the bed, all moving like a movie in their heads. It all started in this office with a breathtaking view of the sunset in the city, it seems poetic that everything would end here.

-“Please answer me!”- the silence breaking for the first time in what seemed like hours.

So many first ones happened here too. The first kiss, the first fight, the first meeting with the family, the first time someone walked through the door only to find a situation not very conducive to the work environment. So many memories in this place and this will be the last one.

The boxes in the corners filled with little memories of customers that had been accumulated over the years, a family photo, a broken picture frame and some documents that were last during the move. The pictures on the walls were already removed, the office almost empty except for the boxes and the two people standing in the middle of it.

-“Clarke! Please...” -

Clarke shakes her head, her broken trance, she watches this incredible person in front of her, the shirt with a single button unbuttoned that she is sure is one of the last ones she bought, highlighting the long and thin neck she adores, the eyebrow arched waiting for an answer and lips that only a few minutes ago were saying the most beautiful and important words of her life.

Wait ... answer? Lexa is waiting for an answer.

-“Yes! Yes Yes Yes!!! Thousand times yes!” - She says if throwing in the arms of the brunette, who holds it while the blonde is peppering kisses all over her face. – “Always yes Lexa!”.

And as if nothing had happened, life returns to normal inside the office, laughter, kisses and I love you’s are exchanged. The stars shining a little more in the face of the happiness of two hearts that forever will be one.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your thoughts and if you find any errors.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
